


Would It Be So Bad if I Stayed?

by Crowsbait



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, also includes my own art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsbait/pseuds/Crowsbait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced wordlessly to the sound of the waterfalls in her room, circling on the central platform, their steps picking up speed. Soon they were spinning and twirling madly, Pearl throwing the smaller woman away and then pulling her back into her arms where she held on tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be So Bad if I Stayed?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my blog
> 
> [ irinamov.tumblr.com ](http://irinamov.tumblr.com/post/125128325641/i-love-the-idea-of-them-dancing-and-idk-had-a)

“Dance with me pearl.”

The words ring through the gems mind, stirring an old and familiar feeling deep inside of her. She could hear the way her name was spoken, could feel that this was a demand, not a request or a suggestion. It had been millennia since any gem had demanded or ordered her to do anything. The system so carefully written into her gem to ensure obedience had been removed by her creator long ago. Even so, she stepped closer to the girl who sat in her room, eyes roaming across her blue skin, watching as her skirt bloomed around her like a flower.  

She tucked an arm behind her back and kneeled, offering her other hand to Lapis without a word. The water gem took her hand, rising gracefully from her position and bowing before they settled against each other, hands brushing hips and feet moving in tandem. They danced wordlessly to the sound of the waterfalls in her room, circling on the central platform, their steps picking up speed. Soon they were spinning and twirling madly, Pearl throwing the smaller woman away and then pulling her back into her arms where she held on tightly. Lapis sighed and tugged her into a different dance from a different time, her body sliding against Pearl, around her, letting her mouth move close to her neck before dancing away coquettishly. Pearl followed, grasping her arm, pulling her back into the movements, and Lapis obliged. They continued for what could have been hours or maybe days, dances blending together. They stepped their way through the Salsa, waived their hips in a sly samba, twirled through more waltzes than they had names for and stomped through dances long forgotten by mankind. Lapis finally pulled Pearl close, her movements shifting into a sensual tango, her eyes half lidded as she pulled their faces close, only to be pushed away. Their legs moved against and through each other, feet placed delicately as they circled, eyes locked. Lapis threw her leg across Pearls hip, humming as the gem ran a thoughtful hand up the blue flesh, dipping her low. They came dangerously close again, the water gem averting her gaze as her partner’s nose grazed her cheek. Suddenly she was hugged tight  and twirled out, pulled back in, spun across the gems back and then dipped so low she thought her head might breach the watery surface of the platform.

Pearl hauled the smaller gem back to her feet and stepped with her, their heads pulled close again, breath intermingling in short pants as they held eye contact. Lapis carded her fingers through the short hair on the back of the pearls head, her forehead pressing strongly against the others gem. Pearls eyelids stuttered and she grunted, instinctively bringing her hand up to tug the blue hair, pull her away.

“No.” Lapis breathed against the pearls lips, humming in approval as she felt the slender fingers unclench from her hair and rub gently against her scalp in apology. She brought her hand from the back of the pearls head brushing away the tendrils of hair from her gem before pulling her head down to place a soft kiss on the gemstone.

“Hold me, pearl.” She breathes, wrapping her arms around the woman’s slender waist and resting her head against her soft chest. Thin arms mimic her movements and soft lips press a gentle kiss into her hair. “I know you aren’t obligated to obey me. ” she admitted into the blue fabric. Pearls noncommittal hum tickled the hairs on top of her head and her hands pressed tighter into the gems back, one sliding upwards to caress the smooth teardrop between her partner’s shoulders.

“It’s nice, sometimes, being told what to do.”


End file.
